Bulma The Saiyan Princess
by BulmaSaiyan Princess
Summary: Bulma and Vegeta swich places in this AU. Bulma keeps her cheery qualities, Vegeta keeps his scowling 'badman' qualities. Bulma comes to earth, but not to kill... what could it be? Lots of B/V, B/Y, and B/G! PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Remember

Okay, second B/G fic everyone. Actually, it's kind of a love thingie between Vegeta, Bulma, Yamcha and Goku, Bulma of course, being in the middle. This is an AU. Bulma's a Saiyan from Vegetasei, and Vegeta is a fighter from earth. Vegeta keeps his arrogent qualities, and Bulma is still the fun-loving scientist like on the TV show. I have a few things to explain: 1) ChiChi died miserably by a dinosaur before Goku met her, so, she's not in this fic (Sorry G/CC lovers!) 2) Goku stayed on Vegetasei longer than he did in the TV show. Of course, it blew up later, too. And 3) Bulma and Goku used to be best friends on the planet Vegetasei. Well, I'm really happy about this ficcie, so please, enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Oh, yes, I own Goku. He is my sex slave. I also own Trunks. He is my sex slave. And I own Funi- ::whispering:: WHAT??? I DON'T OWN GOKU? WHAT ABOUT TRUNKS? NOOO? OH, PLEASE TELL ME I STILL OWN FUNIMATION? NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! Apparently, I don't own ANYTHING! This is news to me...  
  
Title: Bulma the Saiyan Princess  
Chapter 1: Remember  
  
Goku, Yamcha, Vegeta, Tien, Chautzu, Krillin, and Piccolo all stood in a line, bracing for the blow of the intimidating men standing before them. They all had a striking resembelance to Goku. Goku knew who they were. He had a sinking feeling in his stomach as he wondered if a certain Blue haired Sayjin had come with them. He was too afraid to ask.  
  
"So, you ready to die, earthlings?" One of the men said menacingly.  
  
"Nobody here is going to die, except a few big fat black-haired dumbasses..." Krillin smugly grinned at them.  
  
"Not naming any names, but that means you!" Yamcha shouted at the men standing in front of them.  
  
"You're gonna regret saying that!" Yelled one of them stupidly.  
  
Without a moment to spare, Vegeta lunged forward, knocking one of them to the ground. Goku followed. Soon, they were all wrestling eachother to the ground, one Saiyan for each earthling.  
  
After about 10 minutes, everyone was tired, but still fighting. Goku looked down at the person he was kicking and bent down, listening to thier heartbeat. There was no heartbeat. He had killed him. Even though he was a great, nice, warm guy, there was a feeling of triumph in his heart. He knew what these people did to planets. He knew. He used to be one of them.  
  
Vegeta had just finished blasting a man he was beating up. He didn't need to listen to his heartbeat. He knew he was dead. He looked over to Goku and smirked, as he saw that Goku's opponent was dead, also. They were just about to go help the others when they heard a snap. None of them had any idea of where it was coming from, but the mysterious men apparently knew.  
  
Besides the 2 dead ones, each of them got up, and stood in a straight line. It would have looked very professional, except for the fact that they each looked like they got put through a blender. All of the Z Fighters stood up, searching for whoever snapped. Suddenly, just as unexpected as the snap, there heard a clapping.. it started off slow, and steadily got to a normal rhythm. They could now see where it was coming from.  
  
Someone started to step out of he shadows. Everyone except for Goku thought it was a guy because of the shoes and armor. Goku's heart stopped beating. {Bulma...}  
  
"Good job, men. You can go back into the ship. I'll take care of it from here." the voice said, before fully stepping into the sunlight. The Z-Fighters gasped as they saw the woman. But it wasn't just the fact that she was a woman.. it was her appearance. Her hair was bright blue and cascaded down her shoulders elegantly. Her face didn't at all look like a warrior's face.. it was gentle and sweet, her eyes big and blue, just like her hair. But her clothes told otherwise. Her dark blue shirt and black pants were heavily layered with armor. She looked ready for battle at anytime.  
  
The men all bustled inside, staring at thier princess, apparently happy with how she looked. They weren't the only ones staring.  
  
"What a hottie!" Yamcha whispered to Vegeta, who rolled his eyes. Who cares? He should be worried about fighting right now. He had to admit, he hadn't seen a woman like that in... well, he's never seen a woman like that. But thinking only about how hot the opponent was at the moment was just ridiculous.  
  
Yamcha looked over at Goku. "Check out the babe, huh?" he whispered, expecting an answer out of Goku. He just stood, staring. He looked like he had seen a ghost. Deep inside, his heart had stopped. He didn't know what to do. Should he run? Should he hide? Should he speak? Even if he wanted to, he couldn't. What would he say?   
  
"My name is Bulma. Princess Bulma" the blue-haired beauty said, adding even more of a shocked look to everyone's suprised faces. Suddenly, within a blink of an eye, she appeared before Yamcha looking him straight in the face.  
  
"What's your name, Sweetheart?" she asked while running her hand down his cheek.  
  
"Yam-Yam-Ch-ch-ch-a!" he stuttered, not believing that the girl of his dreams was right before him... and his ememy.  
  
"Yamcha. What a cute name!" Bulma grinned as Yamcha fainted. She decided to move on.  
  
She quickly appeared before a scowling Vegeta. "Geez, what's your problem?" she asked with her hands on her hip.  
  
"What do you think, bitch?" He asked with a smirk. Without Vegeta even seeing it, Bulma's hand swiftly whacked the arrogent man across the face, making him stumble a few steps to the left, holding his face in agony.  
  
After a few seconds of standing in silence, no-one daring to say anything, Bulma started laughing. She didn't sound like a psycho when she did, just like it was funny. She reached out to Vegeta's face again, and he flinched, afraid that she might smack him again. But instead, she brought his face upward to face hers, even though he was about 5 inches shorter than her.  
  
"Don't be so grumpy. Smile. You might actually be cute if you did." Bulma stated with a smile, before quickly kissing him on the lips and letting him slide back to the ground, just like Yamcha.  
  
The Saiyan slowly looked around for her next "victim", before resting her eyes on a tall, muscular man, a little younger than her maybe, with black spiky hair. She raised an eyebrow as memories started to come back. {Kakarott? Is that you? How you've grown!} she thought to herself, noticing the look on Goku's face. {I guess he remembers me, too.}  
  
Before Goku could do anything, she was in front of him, grinning. {God, she's really beautiful..} He thought before mentally kicking himself. {What? What are you saying? She's the ememy. Don't let silly little hormones get in the way!} he yelled at himself.   
  
"Kakarott! Buddy! Pal! I can't beleive it! Where have you been all these years?" Bulma said cheerfully, wrapping her arms around his neck. Goku stood stiff. {Oh.. My... Kami.. She smells so good..} He thought to himself, before shaking the idea out of his head  
  
"I don't know you. I don't know what you're talking about." Goku lied. He couldn't let his friends know all of the evil he did, the planets he destroyed... the people he killed.  
  
Bulma stepped back in shock and looked into his eyes. "Kakarott? It's-It's me. Bulma. You don't remember?" For a moment, she was filled with hurt, until she saw his expression. "Wait. You do remember." She took a step forward and set both her hands on his shoulders as she leaned in.  
  
"You do remember, Kakarott, don't you?" Bulma whispered seductively into Goku's ear. She could feel him shiver and tense up. "It's okay. I won't tell."  
  
Just at the moment when he thought he would go crazy from the sexual tension swimming around between them, Bulma took her head away from his ear, and lowered her arms. His relief must have been noticable, because she suddenly grew a half-smile to her face.  
  
"Kakarott.. I know you too well." Before he could speak, she leaned in and kissed an unexpecting Goku straight on the lips with amazing passion. Suprisingly for Bulma, Goku kissed back. She felt two shaky hands now on her shoulder, working thier way down her arm. When they reached her hands she instinctively latched onto them. Bulma felt his fingers lace between hers, and he sweezed her hand softly. Bulma squeezed back, having the urge for something, but she didn't quite know what. She pulled away slowly, not wanting to stop, but knowing there was a reason to. She kept her eyes closed for a moment, before fluttering them open, only to look straight into the eyes of someone she had thought she had known for so long. He was looking into her eyes with as much confusion as she felt. She backed away slowly, still shocked from what she had done. She suddenly realized where she was and who was watching her. Everyone's eyes were bulging out, looking back from Bulma to Goku. Yamcha and Vegeta had been awake just to see the kiss. Everyone, including Bulma and Goku, were too flabergasted to do anything. Finally, Bulma looked around kind of unsure, before opening her mouth.  
  
"I'll be back... don't worry." She stated before flying off, the opposite way of the spaceship.  
  
OMG!! I finished, I finished! Booyah! okay. Heehee :) How did you like it? I personally thought it was GREAT! Heehee. I know that Bulma didn't seem EXACTLY like Bulma, and she didn't have almost ANY Vegeta qualities. My explanation for that is that Bulma as a Saiyan would be just a bit different than Bulma as a human. And OH! THAT KISS! Didn't it just make you MELT?? Haha.. It made me melt while writing it. And I know, I know, the kiss at the first chapter. But believe me, this is just the beginning! So, R&R, tell me what you think, chappie number 2 will be out soon, I promise! 


	2. Confusion

*sigh* Next chappie! I'm still DIEING from that last chapter.. It was sooo... ROMANTIC! Heehee, I'm hopeless. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter. I don't know exactly where I'm taking this fic.. But I'll see.   
  
Disclaimer: I DONT OWN anybody or anything in this fic. Nope, not even a bush. Nope, not a rock. Not even a DUSTMITE!  
  
Title: Chapter 2: Confusion  
  
Goku stood, shaking wildly. The scent of her still lingered around him, and he could still feel her lips on his. {What just happened?} He asked himself unbelievably.  
  
On the other hand, Piccolo, Tien, and Chaotzu were all staring off into the direction where Bulma had flown off to.  
  
"Should we follow her?" Tien asked.  
  
"No. I don't think she's gonna destroy anything. We don't know anything about her. We need to find out soon." Piccolo said, while turning to Goku, and walking towards him.  
  
"Goku. Are you alright?" Chaotzu asked while looking into the blank stare of his face.  
  
"Well, of course he's okay! He just got kissed by the most beautiful woman in the universe!" Yamcha stated with an edge of jealousy in his voice. He stood with his arms crossed, next to Vegeta, who also had his arms crossed.  
  
"Kami, Goku. I thought you didn't want a lover! If you don't, I'll be happy to take her as my own!" Vegeta scowled.   
  
"Haha, yeah right, Vegeta. I look way more younger than you. She'd rather have me! I bet you anything!" Yamcha said smugly.  
  
"How much?" growled Vegeta.  
  
Piccolo stepped forward. "Guys! We don't have time to argue about stupid women problems. Goku might know something." All eyes turned to Goku, who was still as stunned before.  
  
"Goku? She said something about being your buddy, friend, pal, or whatever. Do you know her?" Piccolo stared into his deep black eyes. He looked strangly distant, like he wasn't even there.   
  
Goku stepped forward, then stopped. "Must... Go.. Find her." Goku said with a dazed look in his eyes. Before anyone could say anything, he leapt from the ground and took off flying in the direction of the blue-haired Saiyan.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Meanwhile, that same Saiyan was flying at a speed nobody could comprehend. She needed to get out of there. Fast.   
  
She suddenly stopped and lowered herself down to the ground, next to a secluded lake. Looking around, she saw nobody, so she sat down to take off her shoes.  
  
As she took off her left pointed shoe, she began to think. {What WAS that?} {It was a kiss, duh.} {No, I mean... there was something.} {Like, what?} {I don't know! If I knew, I would say so!} {Oh} {Anyways, Did you notice how HOT he was? I don't remember him being that muscular..} {Oh, get over it, Bulma. It's just Goku, remember? Dorky little Goku.} {I guess... But, damn, those muscles..} She decided to let her conversation with herself end as she threw down her armor. {Whew! That feels SO good to get that off!}  
  
Bulma looked around suspiciously, making sure nobody was around, before pulling her dark blue shirt over her head, revealing a plain white spaghetti strap tank top. She looked around once again, and quickly pulled off her pants, leaving her in short Spandex shorts.   
  
{These things suck.} she thought to herself as she looked down at her training shorts.  
  
She was about to pull her tank top over her head when she heard a very familiar voice. "Bulma.."  
  
She closed her eyes. "Kakarott.." she began, before Goku cut her off.  
  
"Long time, eh?" Bulma turned around to face him, smiling.  
  
"Yeah. I guess."   
  
There was a pause of silence, before Goku spoke. "Bulma... why did you.. ki-"  
  
"Kiss you?" Bulma started off. "It was a... uh, hello kiss." Bulma finished, still unsure. Of course that wasn't the reason, but she wouldn't say otherwise. "Why did you kiss back?"  
  
Goku paused, he looked like he was thinking. "I was afraid you would slap me." Goku said. Bulma was looking down, so she couldn't see the smile on his face. She finally looked up, saw the famous Son grin, and playfully punched him on the shoulder.  
  
"You goof! 'How dare you mock the great Princess Bulma!'" the princess laughed at herself, and was joined by Goku.   
  
After the laughter had receded, Bulma looked up into Goku's eyes. "I've missed you, Kakarott, I really have." She reached her hands around his neck and squeezed him tightly, happy that they now had some privacy. "Sorry for the way I acted. You know it's not the real me. You know that, sweetie." she didn't notice the tensing when she said that last word.  
  
"I don't know where to start.." Bulma reluctantly took her arms away from his neck, searching for words. "I didn't come to earth to kill, Kakarott." she got out, hoping he would ask why.  
  
Goku was taken back. {Bulma? The great Saiyan Princess Bulma.. come to a planet... not wanting to kill?}. "Um.. Why did you come, then?" Goku asked, eager for an answer.  
  
"Um... geez, this is embarassing. Look.. I'm just gonna come out and say it." Bulma looked like she was blushing. She took a deep breath and continued. "Kakarott... I want a mate. Sooo...."  
  
Goku stopped breathing. He stopped everything. Was she kidding? He searched her facial expression. Nope, totally serious. When his breathing did resume, it was all out of whack. {Wait. Does she know I'm a virgin? What if she'll reject me? This is crazy! First the kiss, now this. What do I do?}. Goku tried to speak. "Um..."  
  
"I, uh, saw your friends. That short one with the tall hair.. And that young one... Yamcha, is it? They both seem... 'suitable', I guess. Could you, um, talk to them? Please, Goku?" Bulma said this all with her head down in embarassment. Goku's heart dropped.  
  
"Um... Sure, Bulma. No problem." Goku was about to fly off when Bulma stood up.   
  
"Kakarott!"  
  
Goku turned around. "Yeah?"  
  
Bulma walked to Goku. "Kakarott.. I don't kill anymore."  
  
Goku looked at her in amazement.  
  
Bulma sighed. "While on one of the planets I was exploring, a couple of the aliens there captured me. They told me they wouldn't kill me, just change me for the better." she bowed her head in shame. "Being as powerful as I am, I should've fought back. I'm a warrior, not a worthless girl who lets everyone throw her around. But I felt different this time, like I could trust them. They did an operation on me. They basically seperated my brain. If I was anything like the species on that planet, it would have succesfully came out in a way that I would be perfectly innocent, no evil to me at all. It was actually quite brilliant, come to think of it. But I wasn't like them, so it turned out differently. I still have my evil side, but my innocent side is most of what controls me. When I think, I think like two different people. It's nice to not be killing people all the time... but having this evil still inside of me is..." She looked up, and for once in his life, Goku noticed desperation in her eyes. "It's driving me crazy. I didn't mean to be so cruel out there, Kakarott. That's just the way I am. There's no one time when you can tell for sure which one is the evil me, and which one is normal, because when I change, it's slowly. Hell, even I can't tell." A single tear ran down Bulma's cheek. Goku lifted his hand and brushed it away.  
  
"Bulma... it's okay." He smiled and kissed her on the cheek before taking off to flight towards the others.  
  
The Saiyan princess just stood there, not believing she told anyone that. Keeping that a secret was her main priority in life. Telling someone could lead to the destruction of her throne. How dissapointed her father would be. Bulma suddenly realized that she had just told Goku.. her best friend. She knew he would never tell. She smiled softly and layed down onto the sand, deciding to take a nap.  
  
{Kakarott.. what a guy..} was her last thought before dozing off into a dreamland full of a certain Saiyan friend.  
  
::Cracks her neck:: Geez! I'm done! That was a cool chapter. It was kind of boring at some parts I think, but all in all, it was pretty awesome. Didn't you just wanna CRY when she didn't say she wanted Goku as a mate? :( I can't believe I actually did that evilty to Goku! POOR GOKU! Oh, well, their time will come. Well, please R&R, I'll have a new chapter up soon (I hope!) 


	3. (just q quick note)

Hey, everyone.. Am I allowed to put notes on here? I hope I am :) Heehee. Anyways, I just wanted to say that it'll be a few days (or maybe just 2) before I can get the next chapter out :( I know, everyone is crying, but I need time to work on my other 3 fanfics (2 of which are not on FF.Net)! I feel REALLY bad, so in the meantime, just read my other fic entitled 'Not Always As It Seems'. It's pretty good, AND I GOT 11 REVIEWS!! WOO HOO! More would be nice, sooo... READ UP! Heres some notes 2 people who reviewed me:  
  
Super-girl- Thank you so much for reviewing :) It was wayyy back when I first posted. Thank you again = )  
  
Secretsquirl- I know you read my other fic... thanks for reading this one :) And sorry to make you wait so long :( I feel really bad, but I promise you... when I get back on to post any more chapters of this fic, I will post 3 chapters! That's right, not 1,not 2, not 2 and a half, but 3 WHOLE chapters! Alright, I'm done now. Thanks for reviewing  
  
Nekoni 1- Ahh, my loyal fan. You stayed with me through thick and... well, thick! You never failed to review when you think my fic is the work of a genius. Alright, maybe not a genius, but a novice, at least! And LOL..I knew I would get someone!! Thank you for reviewing!  
  
Nekoni 2- Suuurrrreeee you're not crying! I'll believe you! Heh heh.... And yes, yes! Tell your girls about this one! RECCOMMEND, RECOMMEND, RECOMMEND!!!! Heehee... Alright, I'm done. Thank you for reviewing TWO times :)  
  
Well, I guess that's it. Sorry for the delay again. Oh! Does anyone have the lyrics to that song that goes 'You've lost that loving feeling and its gone gone gone, and I can't go on, Woah Woah Woah'. Eh, you say you do? THEN SEND THEM TO ME, DAMMIT! *takes a deep breath* Alright, I'm cool, I'm cool, ready to calm down. I will see you guys in a few days, righteo? Alright then. Up, up, and AWAYYYY!!!! 


End file.
